A New Generation of Victors
by xxolicityloverxx
Summary: Follow Nicole Mellark, Finn Odair, Matt Abernathy and Chris Hawthorne as they go through live as victors kids and rebellion supporters children. The games are coming back for the 95th Games and all four of the friends are going in. There are new star crossed lovers and someone betrays three of their friends. [Summary Sucks] [First Hunger Game fic] [First time POV story]
1. AN

**A/N: This is my first Hunger Games fan fic and second story. So it might be completely horrible or some like it. I have been reading a few Hunger Game fics and this popped into my mind like what if Katniss' and Peeta's daughter went into the games that Paylor brought back with her three best friends and she and one of them becomes the new pair of star crossed lovers from different districts. This is also my first attempt of trying to do a point of view story so it might suck. I try to have each of the character's POV happen after a character mentions them so it kinda makes sense and doesn't get confusing. If you know what I mean but who know that just might have confused you lol. Anyway this story is from the kids eyes with Katniss' and Peeta's daughter kinda being the main person. So here is the list of the characters. I'm just going to put the kids ages because I might mess up the parents ages. **

**Characters:**

**Nicole Mellark-District 12- age 16**

**Christopher Hawthorne [Chris]-District 12/2- age 17**

**Matthew Abernathy-District 12- age 17**

**Finnick Odair Jr [Finn]- age 18**

**Katniss Mellark**

**Peeta Mellark**

**Michael Mellark-age 5 **

**Gale Hawthorne**

**Haymitch Abernathy **

**Effie Trinket-Abernathy **

**Annie Odair**

**Johanna Manson **

**Beetee **

**A/N: Like I said its basically the kids story but I do throw in the adults POV in too. So hopefully you guys like this story and it doesn't suck too much. Oh and I'm going to put lyrics at the beginning too that I think fits the chapters so hopefully I find the ones that fit the mood perfectly. Hope you guys enjoy this story.**


	2. Introduction

**A/N: So this chapter is just Nicole introducing her self and her friends and family. This basically isn't POV its more narrative I believe. And sorry for any misspellings and any missing words I do re read the chapter as I type it but sometimes I miss them.I hope you guys like it **

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

_"Yeah their lives were stole now we will never know. We were here all together yesterday"-_ Stole by Kelly Rowland

The name is Nicole Primrose Mellark but everyone calls me Nic and I'm 16. And before you ask yes my parents are Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and Peeta Mellark the 74th Huger Games victors and the reason the rebellion happened in Panem. But to me and my little brother Michael but everyone calls him Mike or Mikey they are mom and dad the huntress and baker. We live in District 12 in the part called Victor's village my mom and dad each got a house after they won the games but since they got married they moved into my dad's house. Our house is across from my uncle Haymitch and aunt Effie and their son one of my best friends Matthew but everyone calls him Matt or Matty. My other uncle Gale who is my mom's best friend since growing up lives here too with his other another one of my best friend Christopher or Chris. But they split their year between District 12 and District 2 where uncle Gale works. I have two other aunts Annie and Johanna and another uncle Beetee. Aunt Johanna lives in District 7 she save my mom in the Quarter Quell and is pretty cool. Aunt Annie lives in District 4 with my other best friend and secret crush Finnick Jr but he just goes by Finn. His dad died in the rebellion helping my mom fight against the president at the time. Uncle Beetee lives in District 3 he is the one you go too when you need help or need something that needs to be put together explained. Of course they aren't blood relatives they are my parent's friends but they are as close to family as I'm going to get. You see my dad's family was killed when the rebellion started when the Capitol bombed our district. Uncle Gale got 500 people out but couldn't get my dad's family out. He did save my mom's family my grandma and aunt Prim. But aunt Prim was killed in the Capitol when the rebels bombed the Capitol while she was helping burned victims. Grandma Everdeen is a doctor and lives in District 4 and travels to other districts when they need her. My mom and dad decided to honor aunt Prim by giving me her name Primrose as my middle name. So you might be thinking if they bombed my district how can we live in it well they rebuilt it after the rebellion and you could never tell it was destroyed and so many lives were lost. And how do I know this you my ask we learned about it in school in our history class my parents rarely talk about what happened but I know they still have nightmares about everything. It's been almost 18 years since the games but uncle Haymitch says the games never leave you. He should know he was the only victor from District 12 for a while before my parents. Oh did I mention that President Paylor brought back the games for the 95th Games. And guess what I'm going and so is Matt,Chris and Finn but you will see that later on. Any way this is my and my friends story I hope you guys like star crossed lovers,friendship, family and betrayal and everything else that comes in between. But mostly enjoy our crazy lives and rides.

* * *

**A/N: Alright hopefully that doesn't suck too much. And again hope you guys like it!**


	3. The Life Of A Victor's Kid

**A/N: Alright so this is the start of the character's POV mostly Nic and Matt's but Finn and Katniss pop in one time in this chapter. Hopefully its not confusing and again sorry for any misspellings or missing words I do re read the chapters as I type them but I still miss them.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Life Of A Victor's Kid

_"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare."-_ I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan

**~Nicole~**

"Nicole Primrose Mellark you need to get up and get ready. Haymitch,Effie and Matthew will be here in an hour followed by the cameras and then we have to go." I moaned hearing my mom say that through my closed door as I looked at my alarm clock seeing it was 7:30 in the morning.I sat up and yelled back to her "I'll be down in like a half hour mom" I heard her walk away and go down stairs as I rolled out of bed. I totally forgot we were leaving today to visit the other districts and pick up my aunts Annie and Johanna, uncles Beetee and Gale and my two other best friends Finn and Chris. We were going to the Capitol for some special ceremony and announcement and the president wanted those who were in the rebellion or helped my mom to travel together. The other victors got to travel by plane us we got to travel by train. I really don't want to go I hate having cameras in my face but because of who my parents are I have no choice. The only good part is seeing my aunts and uncles and my friends Chris and Finn who I see maybe every two months or on birthdays and holidays. Uncle Haymitch and aunt Effie and their son Matt don't count because I see them everyday seeing that we live right across from each other.

I walked over to the chair were I usually lay my clothes out to see my mom picked a blue dress and matching heels for me or maybe her stylist did. I sighed and jumped in the shower to wash my hair and body. I got out and got dressed and started to straighten my hair. Everyone says I take after my dad with the blonde hair and blue eyes while Michael takes after my mom with brown hair and grey eyes. I finished my hair and did my make up and put on the necklace Finn got me when I turned 16 a few months ago. I walked back into my room and grabbed my cell and suitcase and checked one more time to make sure had everything. Once I doubled checked I closed my door and started to walk down stairs to meet my mom,dad and brother for a family breakfast.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and before I could hear their voices I could smell my dad's cheese buns those are my favorites. Going into the kitchen I saw my parents smiling and talking as Mike ate some pancakes. My dad noticed me walk in and smiled "morning Nic you want some cheese buns and pancakes." I smiled and nodded as I grabbed a plate and grabbed some pancakes and took two cheese buns the sat next to Mike. Our parents joined us and we sat and talked about our trip to the Capitol. My mom looked at me "Nic promise me you will be on your best behavior and especially in front of the cameras we don't need any repeats of last time." I laughed "mom that was all Matt's fault for punching the reported and knocking the camera man down." I smiled at the memory they thought me and him were dating and wanted us to kiss so he punched the guy and then went "I got your report is my best friend and like my sister so no we aren't dating." My mom's sigh brought me back "just promise me Nic" I nodded "promise mom." She nodded as we finished eating.

After we finished eating I said would do the dishes as everyone went into the living room. I washed and dried them putting them away and then wiped off the counter seeing that we wouldn't be home for almost two months. My mom walked back in and looked at me "are your teachers going e-mail your homework and everything." I smiled and nodded and heard my phone go off I looked down seeing who it was and looked at my mom "it's Finn." I excused my self and went up to my room.

**~Katniss~**

During breakfast I told Nic to behave on the trip we don't need another incident like a few years ago. I know it wasn't Matt's fault for punching the reporter and knocking the camera man down for asking them to kiss. They just need to watch how they act when all of Panem is watching us. I know its hard for them especially with me,Peeta and Haymitch as their parents but we all need to keep up our appearances. After we finished eating Peeta,Mike and I went into the living room to sit as we watched Mike play a video game. I walked back into the kitchen as Nic was doing the dishes and asked if her teachers were going to e-mail her the work she was going to miss when we were gone and she nodded. I heard her phone go off as she told me it was Finn and excused her self and went up to her room. I walked back into the living room seeing that Haymitch,Effie and Matt were here. Effie was all decked out in her Capitol outfit of yellow and a gold colored wig. She made all of us wear our team color of gold or just yellow and the kids got to wear blue. I said hello and hugged them and sat next to Peeta. He looked at me "where's Nic?" I laughed "Finn called she is in her room." He nodded and looked at me "they are going to get together soon aren't they." I nodded "probably once they realize they have feelings for each other." That made everyone laugh cause we all know that they liked each other. Matt got up and went to Nic's room probably to listen in with Mike right on his heels.

**~Matt~**

My dad woke me up telling me to get dressed I couldn't help but laugh at the shirt he was wearing. My mom went all out she let him keep the normal jeans but made him wear a bright yellow shirt probably to match her outfit. He looked at me "keep laughing wait til you see what she put out for you. Now get up and get dressed." He left and I walked over to my chair scared to see what she picked out for me. I saw the normal jeans and instead of my normal t-shirt and hoodie was a plain white tee and a blue sweater. I jumped in the shower and washed then jumped out and got dressed. I walked downstairs with my bags and saw my dad sitting on the couch. I sat next to him and smirked "mom must hate you at least I'm not wearing a yellow sweater and she still getting ready." He looked at me "smartass and yes."

We sat there waiting for her to finish up so we go could next door to aunt Katniss and uncle Peeta's so we all could leave together to get onto the train. My dad looked at me "listen to me this trip means everything to your mother don't embarrass her. Smile and wave at the cameras and for the love of god don't punch the reporter or camera man. And before you get all defensive I know the last time wasn't your fault just ignore them and put a show on for them." I looked at my dad and nodded "I will I promise." He had a point this trip meant everything to my mom she gave up her life at the Capitol when she became pregnant with me to live in District 12 because my dad refused to live in the Capitol. We heard her footsteps come down the stairs seeing my mom in a bright yellow dress and gold wig will the make up all over her face is still strange to see but it was her Capitol look. I looked at my dad and we stood up as she asked if we were ready. The reason why we were going on the trip was she was Peeta and Katniss' escort during the games and my dad was a victor and their mentor.

We grabbed our bags and walked over to my aunt and uncle's house. We walked into the living room seeing Peeta on the couch watching Mike playing a video game. Aunt Katniss walked in and said hello and then sat next to uncle Peeta as he asked were Nic was. She said on the phone with Finn. We all know those two will be together when my mom starts to talk about the trip I take that as my cue to go make faces at Nic when she is on the phone with Finn. I looked at Mike and asked if he wanted to join me and he nodded. We walked into her room and sat on her bad and started to making kissing noises as she glared at us.

**~Nicole~**

I don't know why my stomach does back flips when Finn calls me but it does. Anytime I hear his voice or see him my heart skips beats. I saw Matt and Mike walk into my room and sit on my bed and hear them start to make kissing noises as I glare at them. Me and Finn talk about how we are excited to see each other and how it will be the four best friends causing hell in the Capitol. I laughed knowing he was right when ever me,him,Matt and Chris get together we cause hell. I'm the youngest in the group, Matt and Chris are a year older then me and Finn is two years older then me. I start to day dream when he calls my name and says he has to go his my is having a problem. I nod and say I will see him in a week and before we hang up and before I catch my self I say "I love you Finn." I hear him say "me too" but I'm not sure if he meant it. I hung up and looked at my self in the mirror "shit!" I turned to see Matt laughing and say "smooth" I picked up my brush and threw it at him. I sighed why did I say that maybe he thought meant it as a friend I'm hoping that's what he thinks. I look at Matt and notice we both are in blue and know it's aunt Effie's doing cause our parents are in gold or yellow and wearing something gold. Before he could say something we hear Effie say its time to leave and we walk down.

**~Finn~**

It was a long night I only got 2 hours of sleep because my mom kept having nightmares and kept screaming for my dad. Everyone says she was like that after she go back from her games but got worse after my dad died in the rebellion. The only one one who can calm her down is me and has been since I was born. They say I'm the spitting image of my father that's why all the girls in District 4 want to be my girlfriend. But that spot is already taken or I'm hoping it will be then soon if the person feels the same way.

After I got my mom to calm down and back to bed I saw it was already 8 in the morning. I sighed and made some breakfast and sat on the couch putting the TV on. The news came on it was the usual news and then they said my aunt Katniss, uncle Peeta,uncle Haymitch,aunt Effie,Matt,Nic and Mike were leaving District 12 today and stopping at the districts and going to be picking up my aunt Johanna,myself and my mom,uncle Beetee and uncle Gale and Chris to go to the Capitol. I totally forgot about that but I had a week to get my mom ready.I looked at the time and saw it was already 10 and figured I would call Nic. She was my best friend and the one girl I wanted to be with. I don't know why but since we have been kids I have liked her. I sometimes can't talk around her she leaves me speechless. But she is my best friend and she probably sees me just as that and her big brother.

I got my cell and scrolled down to her name and hit call. She answered on like the 2nd ring and I smiled as I heard her voice. We started to talk I asked her if she was ready for the trip and the cameras. I laughed when she told me that her mom warned her about punching reporters and pushing cameramen. I laughed remembering Matt doing that a year ago. I also could hear someone making kissing noises knowing it was Matt. I just rolled my eyes and kept talking to Nic until I heard my mom scream. I sighed and said "Nic I gotta go my mom is having nightmares again. I will see you in a week." Before I hung up I heard her say "I love you Finn" and what do I say "me too" then we hung up. I looked at my self in the mirror we have in the living room and say "dumbass you could have said it back to her" and then went and checked on my mom. I smiled to myself Nic said she loved me but how as a friend,brother or more like I do. I guess I will have to wait til she arrives in District 4 to ask.

**~Nicole and Matt~**

We walked downstairs and went over to our parents. They went over the rules again and we told them we understand and we were going to behavior. They nodded as they walked out in front of us to the cameras flashing and reporters from the districts waiting to ask them questions.

**~Nicole~**

I watched as the reporters interviewed uncle Haymitch and then my parents. It was always the same questions about them being the star crossed lovers during the games and now being parents. I stood back with Matt and Mike and watched as my parents answered all the questions politely. Aunt Effie looked at her watch and said it was time to head to the station. Mom,dad,Haymitch and Effie got into one car while me,Matt and Mike got into another one and followed them to the station. I texted Chris asking if him and uncle Gale were meeting us at the station. He texted me back saying no they were going to wait for us to get to District 2 in like 2 weeks. I looked at Matt "its going to be a long trip no Chris or Finn until we get to their districts." He nodded as we pulled up to the station again being greeted by cameras and friends to see us off. Our parents nodded at us saying we had ten minutes to say bye to our friends as my dad took Mike and got on to the train with my mom and Haymitch and Effie.

**~Matt~**

When my parents said we had ten minutes to say good-bye I walked over to my friends. We said our good byes and joked as my friends asked me to get them girls numbers from the districts and Capitol. I laughed and shook my head telling them I would try and we said bye again as we slapped hands and hugged. I smiled seeing the one person I wanted to see before I left my girlfriend Emma. She ran into my arms and I held close and tight telling her I would see her in a month. She made me promise to text to her and I told I would. I held her for a few more minutes and then kissed her telling her I loved her and let her go. I watched her go over to Nic as I walked over to the train and waited for Nic.

**~Nicole~**

I watched Matt go over to his friends as I walked over to my. We talked and laughed as they asked me to get them guys numbers form District 4 and 2 because as they say they are hotter then any of the others in Panem. I laughed and told them I would try my best as we hugged and said our good byes. I looked over and smiled seeing Matt hugging Emma. She is one of my best friends and I'm so glad she and Matt are together they are like the perfect couple in our school. I saw Matt walk over to the train as Emma walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and heard her whisper "watch over him." I laughed and nodded "always Em I'll skype you to find out what I'm missing and fill you in." She nodded and let go of each other and said good bye one last time. I walked back over to the train and looked at Matt "lets go Matty." He nodded and walked on to the train.

**~Nicole and Matt~**

We walked into the train pass our rooms knowing our stuff was already in them. We walked into the sunroom compartment where we were greeted by our parents as they asked if we said our goodbyes and we nodded. We knelt on the couches and waved bye our friends again as the cameras took pictures. We felt the train move as we kept waving to everyone. We watched our friends and district grow smaller as we headed towards District 11. We sat back and looked at each other knowing we were thinking the same thing this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**A/N: So there is chapter 1 hopefully the POV made sense and didn't confuse anyone. I already finished chapter 2 and working on chapter 3. Which I'm actually surprised cause for my other story I haven't had two chapters done like a day after eachother. My plan was to update this like every week but if I'm working on this more then my other story it might be like every other day if I have time if not it will be every week. I probably will post chapter 2 on Monday and if its done chapter 3. Like I said I have another story that I have to finish a chapter and update. But for some reason this story has got me working faster and everything lol. So hopefully the people who have read my other story or people who just read this story likes it. And thanks for any follows,favorites or reviews.**


End file.
